


Stupid In Love

by UsagichanP



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Banter, Cuddling, Drive In Theaters, Ethan Green's a goddamn sap and a simp and Lex calls them out on it, Ethan is fucking SMITTEN with their girlfriend and that's that on that, I knooow this was a commission but I couldn't help but put in the 3 squeezes thing, I named the Cineplex Kid Marvin lmao, Making Out, Nonbinary Ethan Green, Other, Smoking, So soft........., Sunsets, Underage Drinking, it's my brand ok, spot the SAF reference lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagichanP/pseuds/UsagichanP
Summary: Lex and Ethan hadn’t been on a date in a hot minute. Both of them had been busy as hell; Lex had to work double shifts just to pay rent since her jackass trailer park landlord had upped the price out of fucking nowhere, and Ethan was helping their dad out at the family car shop. Hell, they barely had time to see each other, never mind have an actual date. They texted back and forth of course, but it just wasn’t the same.But when Ethan got a coupon for the local drive-in theater on a Saturday they were finally both free on, they couldn’t resist.
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Stupid In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! Usagi here.  
> I know it's been a while since I posted a non FFTM related thing, with the last oneshot being The Best Blood is an Alien Blue (which is like, the polar opposite of this). But this shit? It's soft. Fucking adorable shit, really.   
> Also, this particular fic was a commission for Cynder/electroCoffee on ao3 :)  
> Hope you all enjoy!!

Ethan knew the Hatchetfield Drive-In Theater was bad, but they didn’t know it was  _ this  _ bad.

Ok, that was a bit of an exaggeration. But it was far from fucking stellar, that was for goddamn sure. 

Lex and Ethan hadn’t been on a date in a hot minute. Both of them had been busy as hell; Lex had to work double shifts just to pay rent since her jackass trailer park landlord had upped the price out of fucking nowhere, and Ethan was helping their dad out at the family car shop. Hell, they barely had time to see each other, never mind have an actual date. They texted back and forth of course, but it just wasn’t the same. 

But when Ethan got a coupon for the local drive-in theater on a Saturday they were finally both free on, they couldn’t resist.

“How do drive-in theaters even work?” Lex asked, randomly skipping through radio stations. “Never been to one.”

Ethan shrugged. “Neither have I.” They tapped their fingers on the steering wheel. “We’ve both never been out of this town, remember?” 

Lex rolled her eyes. “That’s not what I meant, asshole.” She turned off the radio with a huff. “God, why do all the stations fucking suck? Mind if I put on a tape instead?” 

“Be my guest. You know where they are.” Ethan waved their hand casually. “Could you pull out a cig while you’re down there? The theater’s website said no smoking during the movie, unfortunately. So we gotta do it now.”

“Seriously? That sucks. But sure.” Lex opened up the glove box and rummaged around for a moment, then pulled out a cassette tape and a pack of cigarettes. Ethan screeched to a halt at a stop sign, allowing Lex to hand them a cigarette and load the tape into the built-in player in Ethan’s stereo. “Your lighter is in the center console, right?”

“Mmhmm.”

After retrieving the lighter and putting her own cigarette in her mouth, Lex carefully pushed the tip of her and Ethan’s cigarette together, then lit the two cigarettes at once with their skull lighter in one practiced flick. 

Ethan took the cig out of their mouth for a second to press a quick peck to Lex’s lips. “There we go.” They gave a crooked grin, which Lex returned.

“Did the website say anything about making out during the movie?” Lex teased, leaning back in her seat and quirking a brow at Ethan.

“I dunno. But this ain’t Lovers’ Lane, babe.” They teased back. 

“Maybe we should have gone to Lovers’ Lane then.” Lex rolled down the window to blow out a cloud of wispy smoke. 

“Maybe so.” Ethan flipped on the blinker and took a long drag from their cig. “But I already bought the tickets, so let’s at least pretend to watch the movie first.” They pushed the play button on the stereo, and with a soft crackle the first song began to play.

_ “Down in the waves _

_ She screams again _

_ Roar at the door _

_ My mind can't take much more _

_ I could never drown…” _

* * *

They arrived at the theater with barely minutes to spare. It wasn’t overly crowded, mostly filled with other couples and a few middle schoolers (ew) who wanted to do something inexpensive. The portable radio they were given was obviously cheap and clearly had seen years of use, despite the theater itself being new-ish. 

“The ticket taker said tune it to 92.5, right?” Lex asked Ethan, already fiddling with the radio.

“Something like that.” Ethan turned down the stereo volume and scanned the large field serving as the theater, trying to find a good parking space. “I wasn’t listening much.” 

“Well you should listen more.” Lex adjusted the radio dial a little more to the right. “I mean, I know I’m not a fucking perfect listener but I do listen to details. Most of the time.” She gave a little start as the radio crackled to life. “Fuck, finally.”

She glanced at Ethan, who was doing their fucking damnedest to park perfectly straight. “Are you even listening to what I’m saying, Eth?”

“Yuh-uh.” Ethan mumbled, not even listening to what she was saying.

Lex arched a brow. “Larry Olivier looks like a lesbian laundry lady.” 

Ethan yanked the gearshift into park with a satisfied huff. “Ah-ha, got it– wait, what?” They whipped their head to stare at Lex quizzically. “The hell did you just say? Larry– lesbian– what??”

“Oh, so you  _ were _ listening!” Lex brightened. “Nothing, nothing. Just a wack ass line from a wack ass play I watched on youtube at like 2 AM.” Her grin widened at Ethan’s perpetually perplexed expression. 

“Yes of course I was listening! I listen to my girlfriend! But who the fuck is Larry–” Lex kissed them on the cheek, and they shut up.

“Could you get snacks? Just some popcorn, I think. I know we already have water bottles. And uh,” Lex lowered her voice even though they were alone in the car, “I brought a bottle of something else if the movie is  _ really  _ shit. Just grabbed something random from the back of the cabinet, didn’t even look at the label. I put it in my bag.” She jerked her head at her bag slung haphazardly across the backseat. “You get the food, I’ll get the blanket from the back.” She paused. “...You  _ did  _ wash it after last time,  _ right?” _

Ethan rolled their eyes and scoffed. “Of course I washed it.” They crossed their arms over their chest. “Also, if I went to get food now I’d probably miss some of the movie.”

Lex raised her eyebrows. “Oh, and is the movie  _ that  _ important to you that you can’t bear to miss the first few minutes? Not even the promise of  _ delicious _ , salty,  _ so buttery it slides around in your hands  _ popcorn can lure you away from the, let’s face it, most likely mediocre ass movie about to unfold on that big widescreen out there?”

“...No.”

“Thought not.”

Ethan chuckled. “‘Most likely mediocre’. You’re real cynical sometimes, you know that Lexie?”

“Am I wrong though?”

“‘course not, babe.” 

They shared a quick kiss before Ethan unbuckled their seatbelt and got out of the car. “Just popcorn? Not soda or sweets or anything? You sure?”

“Positive.” 

“Gotcha.” They gave a quick thumbs up. “Be back in a jiffy, k?”

Lex snorted. “Jiffy? Isn’t that a type of peanut butter?”

“Nah, you’re thinking of Jif peanut butter. But there is Jiffy Lube.” Ethan corrected.

“There’s a Jiffy lube now? Jeez, how many brands of lube are there?” Lex blinked.

Ethan went slightly pink. “Um, lots, but uh, Jiffy Lube is a car oil change shop.” 

“Oh.” Lex went a bit pink herself. “...Stupid name for a car shop.”

“It’s a stupid car shop in general.” Ethan shrugged. “My Pop’s shop is better.” 

_ Well, sort of. _

It  _ was  _ true that Hatchetfield’s Jiffy Lube shop was pretty shitty. It fucking deserved its current 2.6 star rating on Yelp. 

Not that Tony Green’s Body-Shop had a much higher rating, but still. At least they fucking tried, unlike those Jiffy fucks. 

“If I’m not back before the movie starts, make sure to fill me in when I get back, k?” Ethan flashed a smile. “See ya.”

_ Hopefully the line isn’t too fucking long. _

* * *

_ Why is the line so fucking long?  _

Ethan didn’t have much patience to begin with, but by Dead God, was it being fucking tested right now.

They were  _ definitely  _ missing some of the movie by now, but the line wasn’t fucking budging. Seems every goddamn person in the theater thought it’d be a good idea to get food 3 minutes before the movie began. Assholes.

By the time Ethan  _ finally  _ got to the front of the line, they were  _ this close  _ to punching something. Sure, Lex was right, this movie was likely not that great, but shit, they were already missing Lex.

“What can I get you today?” The concessions boy said flatly. 

_ Goddamn this kid looks dead inside.  _ “Uh, yeah, could I get a large popcorn? That’s it.” Ethan got out their wallet as the boy scooped fresh popcorn into a huge bucket.

“One large popcorn? That’ll be 11.75.” The boy adjusted his too large aviator glasses.

Ethan stopped. “11.75?” They repeated in disbelief. “Are you fucking serious? That’s so expensive!” They slapped a $10 bill on the counter. “I only got a tenner. Just take that.” 

“I don’t set the prices.” The boy sighed. Clearly he’d had this conversation many times before. 

Ethan’s mouth twitched. “You seem familiar. What school do you go to?”

“Um, Hatchetfield High.” The boy replied, his expression already changing to one of dread.

Ethan put on a faux smile. “Well damn, what a coincidence! I go there too!” Their voice dropped. “If you don’t let me have this popcorn, I’m gonna find you at school, break your glasses, shove you in a locker, and rip off the padlock.”

The boy paled. “Not my glasses!” He squeaked.

“Oh yes your glasses.” Ethan narrowed their eyes. “Though honestly, I’d probably be doing you a favor. Those frames make you look like a fucking dweeb anyways. Even my nerd little cuz has better glasses. So, what’s it gonna be kid? The popcorn,” they slid the $10 towards the boy, “or the glasses?” 

The concessions boy desperately looked around. There was barely anyone left; everyone had already gotten their food and gone back to their cars. 

The dweeb’s lip trembled, but slowly he put the $10 in the cash register and handed Ethan the popcorn. “Enjoy your movie.” He mumbled, eyes trained on the greasy counter.

Ethan smiled tightly. “Good choice. See ya at school,” They leaned in closer to get a better look at the poor boy’s name tag, “Martin.” With that Ethan walked away, leaving Martin trembling behind.

  
  


“Damn, what took you so long?” Lex complained, scooting over a little so Ethan could sit down next to her on the hood of the car. “The movie started like 10 minutes ago.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Ethan set the popcorn bucket aside. “Line stretched to fuckin’ Florida. Plus the dweeb at the counter was giving me some trouble. ‘s all good now though.” They shrugged. 

Lex arched a brow. “Eth, did you bully some poor concessions worker?”

Ethan pursed their lips. “...I wouldn’t say  _ bully.  _ I… convinced him into giving me a discount.”

“Sure, E.” Lex rolled her eyes. “As long as you didn’t give him a black eye or whatever.”

“No, no. No punches thrown.” Ethan shook their head. “We’re on a date. I don’t want to get in any fights, with you or anyone else.” They laced their fingers with Lex’s and squeezed one, two, three times. 

“Good.” She squeezed their hand back, a bit harder this time. 

“So what’d I miss?” Ethan grabbed a fistful of popcorn and shoved it all in their mouth. 

“Um, well, that girl,” Lex pointed at a blonde woman currently on screen, “she’s the protagonist. And the guy she’s talking to is her rival/future love interest. Well, they haven’t even flirted yet, but ya know how Hollywood is. Can’t have two conventionally attractive male and female characters without having a romance, right?”

“Right.” Ethan agreed, voice slightly slurred from talking with their mouth full. “Whas’ her name?”

“Uh… Her name’s um…” Lex frowned and trailed off.

“Did you forget the protagonist’s name?”

“...Maybe.”

“Did they say her name already?”

“Yes.” 

“You just weren’t listening, then.”

“It’s not like the audio from this thing is exactly crystal fucking clear.” Lex grumbled, smacking the back of the shitty, crackly radio and turning the volume up. 

_ “I’m not as innocent as I might seem.”  _ The movie protagonist narrated.  _ “I’ve got my own secrets.” _

“How much you wanna bet her ‘secret’ is that she murdered someone?” Lex whispered.

“I think you’re giving the movie too much credit.” Ethan whispered back. 

“What about a sex cult?” Lex tried.

Ethan nearly choked on their popcorn. “Now  _ that  _ would be interesting to see. If this walking talking piece of white bread has a sex cult, automatic 5 stars, 10 outta 10 100%. Love it. Not even in a horny way; I just think her being in a sex cult is really fucking funny.” 

“Oh, I’m with you on that one babe. That’d be hilarious.” Lex snickered. “Pass me some popcorn, would you E?” 

“Sure.” They passed the bucket to Lex, who took only a few pieces at a time. 

“Thanks.”

“No problem babe.”

The movie dragged on and on, and with the main character having less of a personality than a piece of cardboard, the side characters all being disingenuous annoying bastards, and the plot ambling along slower than a turtle on sedatives, Ethan was seriously considering saying  _ fuck it _ , turning around and booking it to Lovers’ Lane (or at least someplace interesting).

Ethan glanced at Lex. She seemed to be only half paying attention- her eyes were on the screen, but the distracted tapping on her leg indicated she wasn’t exactly enraptured by the movie. 

_ Should I do it? _

_ It’d might be awkward if I fuck up, but... _

_ Ya know what?  _

_ Fuck it. I’m going for it. _

Ethan yawned loudly and lifted their arms out in an obviously fake stretch, then brought them down to rest on Lex’s shoulders. She looked up and gave a little laugh. 

“You don’t need to do the ‘Fake yawn and put an arm around my shoulders’ trick, E. We’re already dating.” She teased. 

“Yeah, but it makes you smile when I do it.” Ethan pointed out with a smile of their own.

“Or roll my eyes.” Lex said, doing just so.

“Or that. I like both.” 

Lex sighed, and to Ethan’s delight, moved down a little so they could pull her closer. “Lucky for you, I like you. If you were some loser or a fucking creep and tried to pull that shit, I would’ve socked you in the jaw hard enough to send you flying back 6 rows.”

“6 rows? Damn, that takes a lotta strength. Love strong girls.” Ethan joked. “But personally I like my current jaw, so I’d really ‘ppreciate it if you  _ didn’t  _ smash your fist into my jawline, thanks.”

Lex snorted. “I’ll take that into consideration.”

Another 10 minutes passed, yet the movie plot went absolutely fucking nowhere. Eventually Lex broke away from Ethan’s embrace and sat up straight. “Fuck this.” She sighed. “I’m bringing out the bottle. You in?”

Ethan looked around. It was still technically daytime, but all of the other customers were busy watching the movie. “Sure, why not.” 

Lex grabbed the bag by her feet and sneakily unzipped it to reveal a medium sized bottle filled with a clear liquid. “Here she is.”

“Is that vodka?” Ethan asked curiously. 

“No idea.” Lex shrugged and unscrewed the lid. “Want the first sip or should I?”

Ethan shook their head. “Ladies first.” 

“Suit yourself.” Lex put the bottle to her lips and took a large swig. 

Less than a second later she was doubled over, coughing her goddamn lungs out and wheezing like an asthmatic nerd at a track meet.

“What the– what the f- _ fuck _ .” She spluttered between coughs. “I’d say that tasted like liquid fire but–” another pathetic hack, “that’d be an insult to fire.” 

“Not good, then?” Ethan patted Lex on the back as she struggled to recover. 

Lex scoffed. “Taste wise? Absolutely not. It’s not fuckin’ Baileys, that’s for damn sure. How strong is this anyways?” She checked the back of the bottle. “100 proof. That’s respectable, at least.” She offered the bottle to Ethan. “Want some?”

“Uh– sure.” They took it from her hesitantly.  _ I’ll just take a small sip. It can’t be  _ that  _ bad, right? _

Spoiler alert:

  
  


It was  _ that  _ bad. 

“ _ Christ,  _ I’ve tasted jungle juice better than this.” Ethan wrinkled their nose. 

“Right? It’s gross.” Lex agreed, already pouring herself another shot using the long cap as a shot glass. 

Ethan raised an eyebrow. “You’re having more, directly after saying how it sucked?”

Lex waved them off. “Just a tiny shot. Shitty alcohol for a shitty movie. I’ll wash it down with some popcorn and water.” She knocked the shot back, then shook her head with a shudder. “Urgh.” Immediately she shoveled a handful of popcorn into her mouth followed by a large gulp of water, desperately trying to get the bad taste out. “Maybe I should have gotten some soda.”

Ethan pursed their lips.  _ I wouldn’t have been able to afford it, babe.  _

Their eyes met.

Lex’s voice was soft.

“Mind if I wash it down with a kiss too?” 

Ethan smiled. “Of course.” 

The initial kiss was little more than a brush of their lips, but the second was much deeper. Lex parted her lips, and Ethan could taste the heavy alcohol on her tongue and the salt of the popcorn on her slightly chapped lips, smell the faint remnants of cigarette smoke and something so uniquely  _ Lex  _ that it made them fall in love all over again. 

Lex mumbled their name, her hands skirting under their jacket and gripping the back of their shirt to pull them closer. Ethan groaned softly, lowly, deep in their throat, which Lex returned with a groan of her own. 

As they parted, both were panting lightly. 

“Did that help?” 

“Mmm, only a bit.” Lex brushed away a stray curl that had fallen on Ethan’s forehead despite the copious amount of hair gel in their hair. “But I think I’ll need a few more kisses before I completely get the taste out.” 

She wrapped her arms around their neck and leaned in, when–

_ **KKKSSSHT!** _

_ “I– I don’t think that’s a good idea, Professor Ozai–” _

Lex and Ethan jumped as the movie radio suddenly crackled and spiked in volume. 

“Jesus, that scared the shit out of me.” Lex put her hand on her chest. “Why can’t the volume be fucking consistent?” She turned the dial down to a reasonable level with a scowl. 

“I dunno, babe. That’s what they get for using Fisher-Price quality radios.” Ethan said, leaning back against the windshield and sighing. 

Lex snorted. “What did Fisher-Price ever do to you?” 

“Make shitty toys.” Ethan drawled, popping some popcorn into their mouth and turning their attention back to the movie.

_ “I’m the top scientist in my field, you know, even if I am a woman.”  _ The movie protagonist boasted confidently to one of her useless friends.  _ “I know I look like a regular girl with makeup and heels, but I’m actually really smart. People just underestimate me.” _

“Who fucking talks like that in real life?” Lex tutted. “10 bucks says a man wrote this script and patted himself on the back for creating a ‘strong female character’ or whatever.”

“Oh, totally.” Ethan nodded, absent-mindedly picking at a popcorn kernel stuck between their teeth. 

_ “The only person who rivals my brilliance is that mysterious Liam Xenox.”  _ The protagonist continued.  _ “And sure, he keeps trying to interrupt my research for some weird reason, but… he is kinda cute.”  _

Lex and Ethan rolled their eyes and scoffed in perfect unison. 

“For fuck’s sake, the Straights™ are at it again. What a load of horseshit.” Lex crossed her arms over her chest.

“Did you just pronounce ™ out loud?” Ethan asked in amusement. 

“Sure did, slick.” The corner of Lex’s mouth quirked up. “It’s funnier that way.”

She reached for the bottle of alcohol again and unscrewed the lid, then began to pour herself another shot.

Ethan frowned and grabbed her arm. “Lex, I don’t think you should have any more booze.” They started. “Don’t get me wrong, getting shitfaced with you is fun. But now is neither the time nor place to get shitfaced."

Lex’s cheeks darkened and she pouted. “...But then I wouldn’t get kisses from you.”

Ethan cocked their head. “What? What do you mean?”

“Maybe me drinking was just a shitty excuse to have you kiss me.” She offered a sly smirk. “And also to drown out the pain of that shitty movie. Mostly the latter, but the former was definitely a factor.” 

“Babe, you can always get kisses from me. Wherever, whenever.” Ethan chuckled. “Remember that time when you called me at like 2 AM to come over because you were lonely?”

Lex smiled fondly at the memory. “Yeah. I was surprised that you actually came– oh, don’t look at me like that, you know what the fuck I mean.”

“Kissing you is one of my favorite things to do, Lexie.” Ethan pressed a light kiss to her forehead, then her jaw, then her cheek. Her hot skin burned under their lips. 

When Lex spoke, her voice was barely above a whisper.

“...That’s not where I wanted you to kiss.”

“I know.” 

Ethan cupped her cheeks in their hands as they moved in. Lex set down her makeshift shot glass in favor of locking her fingers together on the back of their neck. 

Despite having been together for 2 years (Jesus, that long already?), every damn time Ethan kissed Lex, their heart beat faster and their stomach twisted into knots and their head felt pleasantly empty. Every damn kiss felt like it was their first– albeit without the slight nervousness– no matter how chaste or passionate it was. And cheesy as it may sound, every goddamn time Lex leaned into their touch or held them tightly or whispered “I love you” against their lips, all Ethan could think was  _ this is right. This is perfect.  _

The warmth in Ethan’s chest grew and grew, the steady fire burning even more intensely as Lex opened her mouth to allow Ethan to slip their tongue in. The taste of alcohol was still there, though a bit less overwhelming than before. As Lex moved her hands up from the nape of Ethan’s neck to tug at their curls, Ethan let out a quiet groan that only motivated them to kiss her harder. Ethan tried not to get too passionate or touchy, they really did, but it was fucking  _ hard _ , especially with the way Lex pressed against them and nipped at their lip when their hands slid down to grip her shoulders. 

When they pulled away for air, a thin string of saliva connected their lips.

“If… if we’re gonna go any farther, we should probably do it in the car.” Lex suggested breathlessly. Slowly she traveled down from Ethan’s hair to rest her palm over their rapidly beating heart. A little smirk tugged at her lips. 

_ Fuck _ , that was tempting.

But Ethan bit the inside of their cheek and shook their head. “No,” they said quietly, “not now.”

Lex’s smile faded. “Do you not want me–”

“No, no, that’s not it at all!” Ethan rushed to soothe. “I always want you. You know that.” They kissed the back of her hands lightly. “But here, in the middle of a field with other people around- including kids- during the afternoon isn’t the best place to… ya know.”

“We’ve fucked at actual movie theaters, though.” Lex noted. 

Ethan shrugged. “True. But that was in the dark and no one noticed.” They paused. “How ‘bout this: We watch the movie, and once it’s over if you’re still feeling up to it, we can head to Lovers’ Lane or my place and do whatever you want. Sound good?”

The smile returned to Lex’s face. “Yeah.” Then, before Ethan could do anything, Lex knocked back half the shot, poured the rest of the awful booze onto the grass, and quickly pecked Ethan on the lips. 

“ _ Lex! _ ”

“Sorry, sorry. Couldn’t resist.” 

Lex was more impulsive when she had certain drinks, but… Ethan couldn’t stay mad at her. 

One of the perks of dating Lex Foster, they supposed.

They sat together in silence for a little while. Occasionally the radio would crackle or completely clip out, giving Lex a chance to make a snarky remark before the sound came back on and cut her off.

Her cheeks were flushed with shining eyes and her words thick and slightly slurred, but Ethan laughed anyways. 

“Like I know  _ jack shit  _ bout cinematah– cimenatog– ciuhhh… ah, forget it. I know jack shit about movie making, and even I know that was a shitty shot.” Lex pointed at the screen. She wasn’t wrong; the lighting in the scene was awful and the camera trembled slightly. For a supposedly multi-million dollar movie, they really should have invested in a better camera operator. 

“Don’t you agree Eth–” She turned to see Ethan looking at her with the softest, most smitten gaze. “What? What is it?” 

“Nothing.” Their dreamy smile widened. “I just love you.”

Lex blinked twice, then suddenly threw her head back and exploded into loud laughter. “R-really?” She sputtered, snickering again when Ethan nodded.

“It’s true!” They insisted, giving a little laugh themself as Lex buried her face in their shoulder and snorted. 

“I didn’t even  _ do  _ anything.” She said, voice slightly muffled by Ethan’s jacket.

“Doesn’t matter.” Ethan wrapped an arm around her waist and squeezed one, two, three times. “I still love you. Always.” 

“Oh my god stop, you’re sappier than this fucking movie.”

“We’re not even watching a romance movie, Lex.”

“My point still stands, dork.”

A beat.

They both spontaneously burst into giggles. They laughed and laughed, till their shoulders shook and stomachs ached and cheeks hurt.

Maybe it was the alcohol talking, maybe they were simply bored with the movie and turned to each other for entertainment, maybe both, but Ethan knew one thing for sure: Moments like this- where Lex and Ethan were free to be themselves and enjoy their lover’s company- were the ones they treasured the most. 

“Are we even gonna try watching the movie anymore?” Ethan grinned.

“I dunno, are we?” Lex grinned back and slipped her hand into theirs, giving it one, two, three quick squeezes. 

“Let’s at least pretend we are.” Reluctantly Ethan tore their eyes away from Lex and back to the screen. They had no fucking idea what the hell was going on anymore, but they didn’t mind.

The sky had steadily grown darker as time stretched on, its light blue hue fading to a rich indigo. The sun sank deeper and deeper into the horizon until all that was left was a glowing half circle, burning quietly like the end of a freshly lit cigarette. Its rays turned the thin clouds above a brilliant array of colours, some a gorgeous royal purple, others cotton candy pink or a tangerine orange. Though the screen blocked the sunset’s complete splendor, it was enough to take Ethan’s breath away, and, based on her little gasp, Lex’s too. 

“How ‘bout we watch the sunset instead?” Lex mumbled, stifling a yawn. “‘s more interesting than the movie.”

Ethan smiled. “True.” 

“It’s really pretty.”

“Not as pretty as you.”

“Jesus Christ, shut up.”

“I’m serious!”

“You’re a sap.”

“For good reason.” 

“Simp.”

“Only for you, babe.” Ethan turned to their girlfriend, and felt their heart rate double. Lex’s eyes were half lidded, the hand not entwined with Ethan’s resting loosely on her stomach. Her chest rose and fell with each gentle breath, and for once she looked truly content. 

A bitter cold breeze nipped at their faces, making Lex frown and shiver. “‘s fucking cold.” She muttered.

“It  _ is _ October. It gets damn cold at night.” Ethan reasoned. “But here. This’ll keep you warm.” They shrugged off their jacket and threw it over Lex like a leather blanket. 

Goddamn. Ethan know Lex looked cute wearing their jacket, but some way, some-fucking-how, she looked even cuter with their jacket draped over her. 

Lex’s eyes fluttered closed and she burrowed into it, her hands lightly clutching at the lapels. She scooted a little closer and curled around Ethan’s body, pressing herself against their side, fitting perfectly like they were made to be together. 

Ethan didn’t really believe in fate or soulmates or any of that starry-eyed bullshit, but if soulmates really did exist, Lex was their soulmate without a fucking doubt. 

“I love you.” Ethan couldn’t stop the words falling from their lips if they tried, though they had no desire to anyways. They ever so gently pressed a kiss to the top of her head, breathing in her familiar scent and letting out a quiet sigh. 

Lex mumbled something unintelligible in return- perhaps “You too”, or “I know”. Ethan bit their lip in a weak attempt to stop themselves from grinning like a lovesick idiot.

They failed, of course.

_ Goddddd. _

Ethan internally groaned.

_ I’m like,  _ stupid _ in love with Lex Foster, aren’t I? _

They glanced at Lex, who was this point pretty much asleep. She shifted slightly and buried deeper into Ethan’s side, a few stray strands of her hair falling to tickle at their exposed collarbone.

_ Yeah.  _

_ I am. _

_ I’m totally stupid in love with Lex. _

Ethan squeezed her side three times lightly. Lex’s mouth curled up in a small smile, and she hummed softly in her sleep.

_ And I wouldn’t have it any other way.  _

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave a comment!
> 
> PS the movie totally ended in a sex cult-
> 
> Come yell at me @usagichanp on tumblr! 
> 
> Until next time dears,  
> Usagi


End file.
